


Making Friends (And Eating People)

by Defeatist72



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga), Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Amnesia, Nobody gets eaten, People have now been eaten, Recovered Memories, Riful is best girl, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defeatist72/pseuds/Defeatist72
Summary: The life and times of Riful in her search for food and friends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blame any OOCness on the butterfly effect and not due to my shitty writing please.
> 
> Riful is best girl and this is not negotiable. Any dissent and you will be eaten alive. Slowly.

Assault was not expecting to run into much when he went out on patrol this afternoon, maybe a gangbanger or two but not much else. The gangs had been quiet all week aside from the Merchants, and they wouldn't know the meaning of the word if it was in the drugs they shot themselves up with. So it came as a bit of a surprise, when after being rerouted to West Rockefeller Street by Vista, who had gotten suckered into being on console duty today by Clockblocker, to find a young girl of what looked like no more than fourteen threatening Kaiser himself with being _eaten alive._ The tips of her black hair reached down to her chest and she was wearing a white dress. He couldn't see her face from this angle, but he was willing to bet from how petite she was she probably had a cute face under her mask. 

"If you don't give me the information I desire, I'm going to rip your guts out and force you to watch while I eat them." Her voice was high pitched and lilting, Assault shifted back out of reflex.

That was his first mistake.

The little girl's head whipped around faster than he could blink, her large brown eyes boring into his own. _She wasn't wearing a mask_. Was she so confident in her own abilities that she felt she didn't need one? Assault readied himself as she took a step back in his direction, removing her bare foot from the cold steel that guarded Kaiser's chest. "I was wondering when you were going to get here. I heard you coming from a few blocks away, but you took so long to get here I got bored." She had heard him from a few blocks away? What kind of powers did this girl have? 

"I'm going to politely ask that you calm down little lady, I know that Kaiser's a bad man but threatening to eat people isn't a very nice thing to do either." There, that sounded at least more professional than he usually was, maybe if he could get this girl to back down Puppy would give him a reward when he got back.

That was his second mistake.

"I am _not_ a little girl!" She stomped her foot down in anger and the ground practically exploded underneath it. The building Assault was standing on shook, forcing him to grab a hold of a nearby air conditioning unit or risk losing his footing. There weren't that many brutes who had the strength to cause miniature earthquakes by stomping the ground. This girl was _strong_.

A groan from behind the girl had her looking back towards Kaiser, who was in the midst of trying to crawl away. He was not having very much luck due to what Assault now noticed as broken legs along with the shattered asphalt and concrete all around him. The girl didn't even bother looking back at her victim, instead deciding to pick a nearby rock off of the ground. With a flick of her wrist the rock soared through the air behind her and slammed into the ground right next to Kaiser's head, blowing a hole in the debris and successfully stopping the racist in his tracks. 

_O_ kay it was time to intervene.

Assault tapped on the communicator in his ear three times in rapid succession to send an alert out to Vista that he was in an emergency and potentially needed backup. He didn't have time to talk to the ward right now and tell her what the situation was. Jumping down from the rooftop, he used his power to redirect the kinetic energy harmlessly back into the ground. As much as he wouldn't mind knowing that Kaiser had died little miss piggy certainly would, if only because of the bad PR the incident would induce. Now granted, she could have easily killed Kaiser with that rock and chose not to, but that was the second time she'd gone overboard in front of him. He just had to be careful from here on out so as to not put _himself_ in Kaiser's position.

"Miss, I apologize for calling you a little girl earlier, but I didn't know your name at the time. I'm Assault, a member of the local Protectorate, what's your cape name?" 

The girl reached a hand up to tap her chin as she stared at him in deep thought. Instead of eventually responding to him however, she reached into a pocket on her dress and pulled out a phone. She flicked it open and called somebody before holding it out between them.

"What's the problem this time Riful?" The person who answered the call was also female and sounded older than the newly named Riful by a couple of years. Her voice had a buzzing sound to it, as if there was some sort of interference.

"Are you sure I can't eat the heroes? One of them interrupted my playtime with that Kaiser fellow and now he's being annoying and not letting me finish what I started." Assault went rigid at the question. This was bad, really really bad. Hopefully Riful's confidant would be able to rein her in. 

"Miss Militia is en-route, ETA of 10 minutes." Vista's voice rang in his ear. If Riful heard it she gave no indication of such, but if she could hear him from blocks away, she could definitely hear his communicator.

"No, you can't Riful, and you can't eat Kaiser either, that will get the whole Protectorate on our heads." The person's voice sounded incredibly exasperated. Did they have to deal with this every day? Assault opened his mouth to ask a question but wisely decided to close it when Riful shot him a look to keep quiet. He was well aware that she could easily dispatch of him if her earlier feats of strength were any indication, and he was not interested in having to get Panacea to heal him up or worse, dying. All he had to do was stall until Miss Militia arrived. "I'm on my way, please don't do anything that will cause trouble for the both of us. I'm well aware you think you can take them all on just fine, but I'm a lot squishier than you." She continued without waiting for Riful to respond.

Oh thank god, praise be to the unidentified phone lady.

Riful pouted at the phone for a few seconds before snapping it closed and putting it back in her pocket. "Pity, Skitter says I can't eat you-" Wasn't Skitter the new cape who helped take down Lung a couple of weeks ago? "-but don't think I won't beat you into the ground if you try to escape. She should be here in 10 minutes, so not too long after your friend does. Stay there and don't talk. I'm annoyed with you and although Skitter might tell me not to, if you annoy me too much more, I _will_ eat you."

It was not long before Miss Militia and Skitter arrived at the scene, and wow was Skitter a sight. All gray and black with those gleaming yellow lenses in her mask. She looked like a villain, but if he were right that she was the one who took down Lung then she couldn't be. Why was she working with Riful then? Surely, she would realize that running around with somebody who threatens to eat people is not the best career choice if you want to be a hero. Assault lost his train of thought when Skitter decided to speak and had to suppress a shudder at how terrifying hearing her speak through her insects was.

"Sorry about Riful, she can get a little ahead of herself sometimes. We'll turn over Kaiser to you for safe keeping." Assault watched Miss Militia's power change from a knife into a heavy-duty pistol as Riful shouted in protest.

"No, we most certainly will not! I'm hungry Skitter, and I'm not about to give up my food to these annoying humans!" Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides and her face was scrunched up in fury.

"Riful..." Skitter reproached her companion. 

"No! You haven't let me eat since I joined up with you and I'm sick of it!" Riful was all but shaking with rage as she glared up at Skitter. "It's been weeks and-"

"Excuse me." Miss Militia to the rescue, bless this woman. "But am I to understand that you require humans for sustenance, that you cannot eat anything else?" Wait what? Where did she get that from?

Skitter nodded. "That's correct. Riful here cannot digest anything but human guts, and she’s always hungry. It's a consequence of her power that I've been trying to help her control since we joined up but sooner or later she's going to give in regardless of my efforts and somebody is going to get hurt." Riful gave Skitter a look at her words but Assault was not able to decipher what it meant.

That's..." Assault paused here, trying to come up with a way to word what he was thinking without offending either of them. 

"Unfortunate." Miss Militia finished for him. "But maybe we could help? I'm sure that Director Piggot will be all too happy to work something out with you so no innocents get hurt on accident."

"Skitter." Riful spoke slowly. "Are they saying that they can provide me with food?" 

"I believe so." 

A grin lightened up Riful's face as she turned towards Miss Militia. "We're going to be the best of friends! As long as you promise to feed me anyways."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riful meets Director Piggot and partakes in the act of eating human flesh.

Assault looked slightly nervous at her words but neglected to say anything in response so Riful assumed he knew better, that or he was terrified of her. Based on how fast his heart was beating that was the more likely of the two. He eventually decided to make himself useful and call ahead so that Director Piggot knew they were going to be on their way shortly.

It didn't take very long for them to get a move on after the call was finished and Kaiser was all trussed up. They hitched a ride with Miss Militia since she was the only one with a car, and were driven over to the northern ferry station where they then hopped onboard a small boat and headed towards what Skitter was happy to tell Riful was called "The Rig". It was called PHQ by most people but Riful liked its nickname better herself. Apparently, it was a repurposed oil rig, whatever that was. Riful wouldn't claim to know much of anything about the kinds of things humans built in this universe. 

Mainly because she didn't care. Honestly if Skitter hadn't insisted she wouldn't have ever used the cell phone she'd been bought. Oh, sure it was very handy when she needed to get a hold of her companion, but it was such a hassle to use. She missed how she could just flare her yoki to differing degrees when she needed to convey a message back home. Skitter had been forced to explain quite a few concepts to Riful after their initial meeting and had done an adequate job of it. Lucky for her, she might not have been chosen to be Riful's companion otherwise and would likely have been eaten on the spot.

Once they were done boarding The Rig, which Riful thought was looking like a potential home base if she could "convince" the current owners that they were better off leaving, they were led to the front desk where they were signed in and sent on their way. Not before the woman manning the desk could offer Riful a mask, however.

"I have no need for a mask." Riful spoke bluntly and fought the urge to smile when the woman's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Smiles were reserved for those of importance, and for intimidating food. This minion was neither.

Miss Militia attempted to question Riful on this matter and Assault decided to be annoying and chime in as well, but she was not interested in small talk at the moment. "We will only be friends once I have eaten my fill, so unless you have something to barter for that information with don't bother." That shut both of them up and the four of them continued walking towards their destination in silence.

After walking up no less than three flights of stairs they arrived at the waiting room. Riful followed Skitter onto one of the couches and plopped herself down. Miss Militia sat down in a chair near Skitter's end of the couch, but Assault still stood inside the doorway.

"I have to go brief the Director, so you three sit tight for a bit. Okay?" He spoke cheerfully, gave a little wave, and closed the door. Riful could hear his footsteps as he walked down the hallway. She noticed he tended to lean forward while he walked, putting more pressure on the balls of his feet than his heel. She put the thoughts of how he walked aside when she noticed Skitter playing around with some of the spiders, she had brought with her. Skitter had a tendency to make them dance for her own or Riful's amusement in times such as this, she wasn't sure which.

Watching Skitter playing around combined with the quietness of the room brought a faint memory of a large man doing something similar to mind. Riful could vaguely recall him being almost as tall as the ceiling of the room they were in, and only being two to three times taller than her at the same time. He must have been an awakened being like herself, and deep in her heart she knew he was deeply important to her, so why couldn't she remember his name, or what he looked like? She began to grow frustrated at her inability to remember who he was and why he mattered, and a deep frown formed on her face. She fought the urge to reach over and smash the spiders in her hand; Skitter wouldn't appreciate her doing such a thing.

It was just as Riful was about to lose that fight that Assault came back, opening the door with a grin on his face and a skip in his step. "All right, the Director has been briefed about the situation and is ready to see you now." Riful shifted her gaze towards Assault and was about to snap at him but Skitter spoke before she could.

"What's wrong Riful?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Riful answered, wiping the frown off of her face. "Now let's go, the sooner we finish talking with this Director person the sooner I can eat." Having spoken her piece, she hopped up off the couch, grabbed Skitter's hand, and effortlessly pulled her much taller companion to her feet and out the door. 

"Riful!" Skitter exclaimed, desperately trying to not trip and fall on her face.

Riful slowed down marginally at Skitter's outcry, but only enough so that her victim could properly catch her footing. Afterwards she went right back to tearing down the hallway in the direction that Assault had been walking earlier. Both Assault and Miss Militia had by now managed to catch up with them and were making sure they were actually doing their assigned duty of escorting them. Riful abruptly came to a stop at the end of the hallway and turned back towards Assault. 

"This is the correct door on the left, yes?"

'That's right!" the man responded, flashing her a thumbs up.

Miss Militia took advantage of the situation to slide past them all and open the door, revealing Director Piggot in all her glory. She was a heavyset woman, there was no doubt about that. She was leaned forward in her chair over her desk, her hands threaded together in front of her mouth and her sharp gray eyes silently judging them.

"Riful. Assault tells me you have a problem that we might be able to assist you with." Piggot's tone of voice let everybody in the room know that she was not pleased to be dealing with this. Whether that was only true in this specific moment or if it was the circumstance itself that was causing her problem, Riful was unable to ascertain. 

"I'm sure Assault already told you, but Riful here can only eat humans. I've kept her from doing so these past three weeks, but she's begun getting extremely irritable as of late because of it."

Piggot nodded. "Yes, he did, and while we certainly are capable of procuring a corpse or two for her to eat, I'm wondering what we will get out of doing such?"

"Director!" Assault jumped out of the chair he had taken a seat at in protest.

"Sit _down_ Assault. I'd like to hear what these two have to say before we start handing out favors willy nilly."

"You're sick." Riful's first words since entering the room were clearly a surprise to Piggot if the raising of her eyebrows was of any indication, but it did not take more than a second for her to snap back a reply.

"And what of it?" Riful's response had Assault pressing his face into his hands with a groan and Skitter desperately making apologies on her behalf. Miss Militia's power changed weapons several times in rapid succession, but she did not outwardly react.

"If you were to die because of your sickness I might be forced to _request_ your body be given to me to eat."

Piggot patiently waited for Skitter to stop freaking out before opening her mouth. Her voice was perfectly steady despite all but being threatened moments earlier. "That right there is why young parahumans such as yourselves need to be under the oversight of the PRT. You clearly haven't a clue as to what you've just done, or you simply don't care. You need to be taught _restraint_ Riful. I knew that before you entered this room based on Assault's report, but now I've seen it with my own eyes." She paused to take a breath and adjust a stack of papers at her desk before continuing on. "So, I have a deal for you Riful, one that will end with you getting the food you so desperately want." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piggot wasn't new to seeing the human body be mutilated, so she watched on stoically as Riful tore open the abdomen of the first of two corpses that had been prepared for her, a young women without any remaining family that had once been a part of the Merchants, and began feasting on her liver. Ethan left the room promptly once blood started getting flung around. For all that he had seen worse at Endbringer fights he still wasn't used to such showings of brutality from someone so young. Hannah was grimacing but had not followed Ethan, and Skitter was... 

"Where did Skitter go?"

"She didn't want to see this, so she went to go wait outside the room for Riful." Piggot's laptop alerted her that she had just received an email, and she turned her head away from the screen to look at who'd sent it. Rebecca? She swiftly gathered her laptop and swept out of the room. An email from the Chief Director took priority over watching the newest ward stuff her face with human guts. Miss Militia could always give her a report on anything that she needed to know later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riful groaned in ecstasy when she ripped the spleen out of the second corpse and smashed it between her teeth. The blood it had been filtering before the person's death dripped out of her mouth and down her chin but was quickly wiped up by her hand and flicked back into her mouth. The stomach was next. It was a pity there were no acid left inside though, she quite liked the tingly feeling it would have left in her mouth. 

She continued eating the second corpse until all that was left was the diaphragm. She pinched it between her fingers and tossed it into her mouth after rolling it up into a ball.

_Dauf._

Riful spat out the diaphragm in surprise as memories of the man she had been trying to remember earlier battered her mind. She leaned back and closed her eyes in an attempt to make it all stop. 

It did not work.

She could _see_. The first time she had met him when he'd taken one look at her and blushed from head to toe. When she sought him out after awakening and beat him to a pulp, declaring him her consort as she stood above his battered body. She watched as she ridiculed him for being unable to hit that claymore he had been fighting, threatening to break up with him, and then later saved him from another.

She reopened her eyes, a red glow filling the room as she did. More names and faces filled her mind.

_Jean._

_Clare._

_Isley._

_P̵̛̰̘͓̹̼͐͛̾̎͌͊͌͂̽̃̓̐͝r̷̹̘̞̦͗̅͛̓̿̒̑͘͘͜͝i̶̝̭̹̤̼̟̟̩̐͒̄ş̵̛̟͎̟̲̩͉̺͖̞͖̀c̶̡̧̨̣͓̰̰̫̙̲̆̇̋̈i̴̞̙͚̖͖̙̳̳͕̼͕̹̭͖͌̒̒͊̓̆̎͗̾̕͜ļ̵̨͈̮̗̦͉̰̣͎̖̖͕̩̉̈̈͋̈́̾͗̒͐̔l̶̤̹͔͎͖͇̯̬̈a̷̧͍̬͕͇̬̖̹̲̪̮͍̳͊̆̽̈̓̽̎̐._

Her right arm transformed, splitting apart into greenish black ribbons, and she swung it at what was left over after her meal. The bodies were pulverized into a thick red mist. Riful fell backwards and broke out in laughter. That bitch had tried to kill her, and she had _**f**_ _ **ailed**_.

It took a few good minutes, but she managed to calm herself down. It was time to clean up; well-deserved as that little fit had been, she had work to do. 

By the time Riful opened the door to the room she had been placed in there wasn't a mote of blood on her. Skitter was stiffly waiting on the other side, no doubt freaked out by her laughing. She took notice of every minute movement of her ally, and as she did so, an idea began to form.

Ski-.

No.

Taylor.

Taylor would make a _fine **daughter**._


End file.
